


Middle of the Night

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, season of secret sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Fluff. Scully wakes Mulder up after having a nightmare.





	Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> 11\. "The first time she held him after he woke up from another nightmare.“
> 
> A/N: Fluff. Pure fluff. I felt like I could have done so much more with this prompt and there might be a sequel or something. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks @mulders-boyish-enthousiasm for the prompt and the list of prompts.

The rain sounded like little pebbles being thrown at the glass windows of Mulder’s Alexandria apartment. Scully came to consciousness slowly and felt something missing. She remembered falling asleep with Mulder coiled tightly around her. He had kissed her, whispered soothingly about their plan for her to stay the morning and he attempt breakfast. She laughed and answered with another kiss before they let sleep take them. But now, she sensed something off. Her growing awareness of the storm raging outside made her flinch at the uncomfortable moment. She sighed and reached for Mulder but the sheets and blanket rip violently away from her and the cold February air hit her naked skin like a slap.

She pushed herself up, momentarily forgetting she lacked the proper coverage, but heard her partner’s agonizing cries, screaming her name over and over again. Mulder twisted violently and got tangled in the sheets. She reached over, trying to still Mulder. She was thankful his arms were not flailing about but the pain that encroached his voice.

“Scully! Scully! I’m coming! Scully!”

She could hear the desperation echoing off the bedroom walls. What was he dreaming about? Her abduction? Her cancer? Pfister? There had been many close calls for them over the years. Quickly, she wrapped an arm across his chest, pulling him close, and used her other hand to turn his face so the first thing he would see would be her.

“Mulder, it’s time to wake up,” she whispered. She kissed his brow. “Come on, Mulder. Wake up.”

His movements stilled immediately after she spoke as if adhering to her order. Scully let out a breath that she did not realize she had been holding as her fingers traced down his temple and his eyes began to flutter awake. “That’s it, Mulder. Come on, wake up. It’s just a dream.”

His eyes opened simultaneously as he drew in a deep breath inhaling her scent. He blinked lazily and focused on Scully’s face. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” he whispered softly. Warmth flooding his body as Mulder licked his lips and took note of the darkness and storm raging outside. He traced lazy patterns down her cheek. He gulped. “How romantic. Come here often, Agent Scully?”

There probably had been another time it happened in some nameless hotel room in nowhere, but if it had, it was nameless and unmemorable just like everything else. Nothing had truly counted until just recently where, after years of keeping the boundaries of their personal spaces at bay, everything just blended together and melted. The first time she held him after he woke up from another nightmare and there was a shift that both of them felt.

“As often as you allow,” she answered. “You were having a nightmare.”

“I was? Hm.” He pursed his lips in mock thought as she bent her head to kiss him. He chuckled. “Thanks. For being here, Scully.”

“Always.” Mulder relished this new intimacy and noticed when a shiver ran through Scully. He raised an eyebrow with a silent question. She smiled and pulled playfully at the bunched sheets around him. “You’re a sheet hogger,” she told him.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No. Just a bit cold.” They enjoyed this new closeness between them as Mulder loosened the blankets so he could share it with Scully. “Kind of you, Mulder.” He smiled enigmatically and held her in place as she moved to roll away. “What?”

“I like this change between us, Scully. You holding me for once. The first time I woke up from a nightmare you were there, holding me. You know you are the strongest person I know. Like Frodo in Lord of the Rings.”

“Don’t let it go to your head.” She shook her head and chuckled. “And I forgot I told you about my Lord of the Rings inner nerd.”

She pulled him close and into a hug. She could feel his entire body relax against her as her fingers traced down his body. She heard him draw in a breath mixed with a laugh as he caught her hand. “What?” Her head titled playfully.

“Ticklish,” he laughed.

“Sorry.”

He drew her arm around himself like another blanket and kissed the front of her chest. “I know this is the better dream,” he murmured.

“Who said anything about this being a dream, Mulder?” Scully gave him a relaxing kiss, held him close, and nuzzled his cheek lovingly. “All this is real. Go back to sleep, Mulder.”

The storm continued to rage outside as they locked their gazes in silent acknowledgment. Scully caressed his face as he drifted off to sleep in her arms and she followed shortly after with a smile on her tired face. The first time she held him after waking up from a nightmare, things changed between them. After that night, there were no more nightmares between them.


End file.
